Amongst Men
by TuffTittyWampas
Summary: Cersei Lannister was best at tying up loose ends after all, A lannister always pays their debts. But when she learns of a loose end that threatens to unravel all of her truths at the very core of her existence she sends both the hound the mountain and her gold cloaks to finish a dark deed she all but wished had never come to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**I lost my 1st boy, a little black haired beauty. He was a fighter too, tried to beat the fever that took him."**_

Summary:

Cersei Lannister was best at tying up loose ends after all, A lannister always pays their debts. But when she learns of a loose end that threatens to unravel all of her truths at the very core of her existence she sends both the hound the mountain and her gold cloaks to finish a dark deed she all but wished had never come to be. Cersei lannister was never good at disciplining her children as it was. But what she comes to learn is that one cannot simply Kill a Baratheon, especially not one blessed with the strength and agility of 20 men and a mind just as sharp And cunning as her own.

**Chapter one: Gendry**

It was just another hot muggy day in king's landing. The air was heavy and dry and every dark corner smelled of piss and sweat in the large city, but there were still plenty of people out and about having a good time. They drank and sung songs. People bought and sold goods and as a way to entertain themselves visited local bars and pubs, so you can imagine they often caused quite a racket. Especially to their queen and the royals who stayed in the castle that loomed over the city. These particular elites often didn't entertain themselves with the common folk opting to just watch their antics with barely veiled disgust.

Which was currently the case, as the queen of Westeros currently sat on a high balcony overseeing the city. Red silk curtains billowed in the wind as she glanced below her. Tssking at the antics of the common folk she turned and walked back into the cool room she'd been in before stepping onto the balcony.

Sighing softly she sat back down on a large feather bed and glanced down at the small warm bundle in her arms.

Wide deep blue eyes stared back at her curiously and a cute button nose scrunched ever so slightly as a piece of long blonde hair tickled the babes face. A small chubby hand reached out and buried little fingers in the mane of blond curls before looking back up at his mother.

"Dont pull to hard little lion" Cersei cooed staring lovingly at the small babe.

Gale Baratheon The first of his name

She couldn't help but admire the strength her son had for such a young age. He would be six moons in a week and he was already sitting up and crawling on his own. Even down to feeding himself albeit very messily at times but he was a very smart child.

She stroked a loving hand over soft plump cheeks and just admired her son. Her first boy.

He was gorgeous with his big blue doe eyes and a small nose. His lightly tanned skin and tiny freckles that bridged his nose. Her eyes strayed to his hair and for a second she cringed. His hair was curly and thick for a babe but just a lustrous and divine as the rest of his almost cherub like features. A small 'S' curl framed his forehead permanently something all the maids simply adored when it came time to bathe him. Yet Cersei Couldn't help but hate his hair.

It reminded her everyday that her little lion wasn't born from the man she truly loved, not a true lion but a Stag. Truly he was both but to her any child born from her should be a pure Lion through and through its just how it should be. Robert could not love her, therefore he did not deserve the love that came from her. So in a sense this bothered her deeply.

She loved her son but when she had found out that he was definitely Roberts she had been struck with grief. She had been married to the Baratheon for over 2 years and within the 1st 6 months she knew there was no way for love to come into her marriage. The man she had been married to was already in love with another. Some wounds still fresh. She thought she was doomed to a bitter life, and she was alright with that as long as she had her child.

Yet to her utter disbelief and sheer delight Her brother had been there to comfort her quite often on nights when she couldn't deal with her and Robert's truth and soon it became a routine. One where lines had been blurred. She knew it was wrong but she had truly been hoping for a child with her brother. She had not slept with Robert for weeks when she found out she was with child.

When he was born she had simply fallen in love with the tiny creature she created but as his hair began to grow in Cersei's heart plummeted into her stomach. A baratheon. The love of her life was another Baratheon. It hurt that the gods wouldnt answer her prayers, yet, she loved her son.

That's why when she found out that she was with child once again she knew it was Jaimes' this time for sure. She also knew that she needed to find a way to explain the child should he come out different than his brother she knew how strong the Baratheon Gene's were. There was no getting out of this without being found out ...unless.

Glancing at the small glass bottle of milk of the poppy given to her by a secret source Cersei thought over her options once more she didn't have many. Glancing down at her little love who smiled toothless back at her. Cersei held the child close to he chest willing the tears not to cloud her vision. She had to do this. With everyone distracted by the sudden loss of their Prince they will rejoice at the thought of her being with child again and will not question the 2nd child. Looking down at her sweet boy who seemed so innocent to everything she felt as though she were betraying her son. Afterall her child loved her, it wasn't his fault his father did not.

For what seemed like the thousandth time the queen paused in uncertainty. She had to do this for her true family. To protect herself and Jaime and any children they would have together. She couldn't risk someone putting Together the pieces that would make up her unsavory life story.

She'd convinced herself what she was doing was right. After all she could still give this child a better life away from all the hypocrisy of royalty And surround herself with the love that her and her brother created instead, and there would be No one and nothing to use against her to question her children's legitimacy.

Making up her mind the queen gently lifted the small glass vile to her babes lips.

"_I'm sorry my little one but this is best for all of us."_

She whispered into the child's hair as she watched the babes eyes close and the rise and fall of his small chest slowly come to a stop.

Bells rung loudly through the thick silent air. Not even a bird could be heard chirping as the town was alerted that they're young prince was taken by a fever in the night. The only thing anyone could hear were king Robert's heart broken rants and drunken outburst as he watch something else he'd come to love being swaddled in the finest silk and taken to the crypts.

"_Look at him! Look at my boy! He still has life in him! Look! he's just asleep I tell ya!"_

the king argue distraughtly. The help looked between One another as it did seem as though the child was only sleeping yet there was no pulse no sudden breathing and nothing left that could be done with a small baby so that day king's landing said their goodbyes much to soon to Prince Gale The 1st of his name.

Hours later, somewhere on the outskirts of town a place the people liked to call Flea bottom, an elderly couple received and abrupt banging on their small wood door.

Upon opening it, they found no one but a dagger sticking out of the wood holding up a piece of parchment that read.

_**"A gift a youth, please look after it until the debt can be paid."**_

The older man took a few more steps outside of his small home behind a famous forge he owned his whole life and looked around before nearly kicking something on his way back inside. It was a small red basket with a thick golden blanket covering what was inside. As the man pull the covers back he was astonished to see a small babe blinking back up at him almost as if the child had been in a deep slumber and had just woken up. And right next to the child in the basket was a rather large bag of coins.

"_Toboho what is it? Who is there?"_

His wife called. But he didn't reply not right away he was enthralled with the mysterious child. Suddenly a Realization hit him that almost made him put the Baby back where he found him.

This child was to clean and much too well cared for to be a normal commoner baby. He sighed heavily. He really didn't want to be involved with anything Those rich folk were up to but he knew that once his wife saw the child he wouldn't be able to turn him away and they could definitely use that money business was slow with his age. so with a heavy sigh the man named Toboho wrapped the small baby back up in the gold sheets and brought him inside his soon to be new home.

"_Hm they didn't say what your name was boy_."

the elder man mumbled to the small baby who gurgled and hmmed in response.

"Well if I let the misses do it we'll be here all night. And since your gonna be raised in my home I suppose that makes me something like your Father in law doesn't it?

Hmm

_How about ...Gendry_?

The babe giggle and tugged on the old man's beard HARD.

"Oh my you've got some strength there young one. You'll make a mighty fine lad someday I reckon you will, I wonder what made someone wanna give ya up?

He questioned as he made his way inside. All the while missing the small figure that made its way through the shadows back up the stone steps that led back towards The Red keep.


	2. Chapter 2

On the outside

_*15 years later*_

Thunder and lightning crackled behind thick dark clouds as fat droplets rained down upon The stone platforms of Kings Landing. For once it was cool in the city, the streets cleared of its normal hustle and bustle as people rushed to take cover from the storm. It rarely rained in the south and never for this long. The downpour was consistent as it started late yesterday evening continuing well into the afterhours the next day.

A young teen couldn't help but to wonder if maybe there was a reason for such a sudden change in the weather. He stood tall for his age, with his back pressed up against the harsh bark of one of the largest trees in king's landing. Attentive azura eyes peered through heavy strands of wavy ink strands that now cung to his chin and neck. He was soaked to the bone.

He was use to kings landing being dreadfully hot and crowded. With a permanent Foul smell that seemed to rise from the earth itself. He decided he liked the rain very much. The way it smelled and how cool it was it to touch. He liked that it also seemed to clean the foul earth and diminish the less than savory townspeople to almost none!

And when he went hunting, as he was right then, it distracted prey. Making for an easy kill, as the animal also looked for dry shelter.

The young man, who, was now completely soaked by the downpour, was crouched as low as he could get to the grounds. His body poised perfectly still as he watched a small male deer drink from a puddle. The animal though fairly large in comparison to him, was still quite young, as its antlers were still rather fresh by the looks. Just barely pushing through the two lumps on its head.

The young man took a deep breath clenching at the handle of a small dagger. From the blade alone one could tell it was finely crafted weapon. Though rather simple, the blade was strong and extremely sharp. The handle was smooth and shiny, with small grooves, and a thin piece of leather wrapped around it that kept it firmly in place in the palm of his hand. Its weight was evenly distributed throughout the entirety of the piece. Making it an excellent throwing knife as well.

He heard a small twig snap. Snapping his eyes back up he took a breath,With A Quick and silent flick of his wrist he heard the heavy wet thud of the animals body colliding with the earth.

The boy sighed triumphantly making his way over to his kill. Yanking the knife from where it embedded itself in the beasts neck. The blade was caught right Under the animals chin, severing its juggler, and almost taking off its Head completely. The boy winced Slightly, feeling a slight bit of guilt as he began gutting the animal. Once he was done he strung the carcass up to bleed. He picked up his knife wiping it in the grass, Taking note of how messy his hands were he frowned thoughtfully. Ma wouldn't really like it if he showed up at the shop covered in blood. So he walked for a little until he found a small stream to "freshen up" in.

"Toboho will be glad with this mornings hunt." The boy muttered to himself pleased with the idea of being able to ease some of his guardians troubles.

He hadn't known anything other than the kindly old man and his wife his entire life. He had been taken in by the smith and his wife when he was still a babe and that was it. They had told him he was a gift to them from the gods for all their failed endeavors and that he was truly a special child.

Now Gendry was young and impressionable, yes. But they'd live a less than privileged lifestyle and he had always been a clever child, albeit very quiet. making him much less naive than most kids his age. So he was smart enough to know that most children were told those things, That they were special or different by their doting parents just trying to give them something to believe in. It's just how it was. Especially for the poorer families he knew, but his way of thinking changed drastically one night just a moon after his 7th birthday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young gendry was pacing back and forth just around the corner from his home. He was nervous as he thought of a way to sneak in after being out all day avoiding his daily chores. He had left before the sun had even began to rise and now it was setting behind the tree tops. He knew he was in for a scolding for sure but the day had been great, he could surely make up for any missed chores tomorrow, right?

Deciding not to face the impending doom that awaited him if he entered through the front of the forge. The 7 year old child stealthy climbed the unsturdy scaffolding along the back of the old building and made a swift getaway through his bedroom window. Shirking off his boots he lit a small fire in the tiny fire pit at the end of his small cott And poked at it for a while lost in his memories of earlier that day.

He entertained the thought of just going to bed to avoid getting into trouble buh the growling in his empty tummy had convinced him otherwise. Slowly he opened the lightweight wooden door leading down a dark and narrow stony corridor till he reached a door that was warm to the touch. It was made of stone and much heavier. The back doorway that led directly to the forge.

As he approached he heard soft whispering on the other side as well as some muffled grunts and a hard thump. Odd. The forge had closed its doors for business at sun set, it was now well into the night. About the time old man Mott would count out the days earnings, and although the Mrs was always present for such things she was hardly ever quiet and far from soft spoken or a whisperer.

Perhaps they were angrily deciding his punishment. Gendry decided, but the suspense was too much, he'd much rather know what they had in store for him then to be caught by surprise.

With little to no effort he pushed the door open and stepped into the muggy room. This triggered a string of peculiar events both sealing his fate and setting everything into motion.

As he walked into the room he noticed that Toboho was sprawled across the floor, specks of blood covered the ground, his wife crouched on the floor kneeling over him protectively. Her face was streaked with tears. Looming over them was a man dressed in all black. His face almost completely covered except for his eyes and sandy blonde hair. He held a large curved blade in one hand and a small wooden chest decorated prettily with colorful paint in the other.

He recognized the small wooden chest instantly. It sat above the Misses side of the bed on a mantel in Mr Motts bedroom normally, and though he'd never known what was inside it he'd never asked.

_**SHINK!**_

The man raised his blade into the air over his head.

_"Valar morghulis" _

_**THWACK**__!_

The door handle slipped from his small clammy hand and swung into the wall, his young mind racing as he began to panic, fearing for his guardian.

Suddenly all eyes turned in his direction and he froze. A chill slithered down his spine when the man's lifeless eyes met his own. Then just like that, almost faster than his mind could process the stranger swung his blade down over the Motts heads, Misses Mott screamed.

_***CRACK!***_

_***BANG!***_

The stone door that sealed the forges entrance hurled at the assassin at breakneck speed. He didn't even have a chance.

Mr mott gasped wetly gazing up at the small boy by the door with one good eye.

Everything went completely still.

"_Boy!? Wha..? What have you done!?" _

The old man gasped again, slowly rising to his feet. Reaching over he snatched up both of the young boys small hands. Small pieces of debris fell from his now open right palm as his guardian check over his otherwise unblemished little hands.

_"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_

a young Gendry suddenly cried out. Blue eyes pooling with big fat tears as he glanced over at the crumbled rock bits and oozing blood at the far end of the room. The stranger didn't get up.

_"The door just popped off! It must have already been broken!" _He cried. "_Im so sorry!"_

He sobbed into Mr Motts tunic. He may have been young but by the looks on his guardians faces he knew he had done something VERY BAD.

"_Lad look at me_." Mr Mott said after a long pause.

"_You didn't do anything a man isn't supposed to do to protect the things he cares for. I aint no soft hearted fool neither! But lad, I think your different. Special, I reckon. You were born with a gift. Not many grown men coulda done what you just did so effortlessly. You saved us Gen."_

The old man said with his normal crooked smile.

"_So why don't you go off to bed, and me and the Misses will take care of this mess, its nun a child should have ta' see"_

_"Is he...is he dead old man?"_ Little Gendry asked brokenly.

Mott sighed softly before settling a heavy palm on the boys small shoulder.

"_Sometimes, a man has to shed blood to stop the bloodshed, Gendry. It's inevitable. Just like this unlucky fellows fate was inevitable. T'was just his time._" "_Now off you go, before the misses remembers that little vanishing act you pulled this morning." _

Mr mott always knew how to make him smile but as he glanced back at the bloody mess he'd created and then back to his own hand a chill ran up the boys spine.

Had he really just...killed a man with his own hands! What had happened? He just remembered being afraid and then the door felt like paper right then. Did he really do that? Could he do it again? Why was that stranger trying to hurt the Motts? And what was inside that box?

He didn't have any answers right then. He didn't know it would be years later before he got any at all.

*******************FLASHBACK ENDS****************

After that incident the old man began to take him on hunting trips and fishing, just to watch at first.

A year after that he began to teach him the art of hunting, in which gendry had adamantly refused claiming he didn't want to make another mistake or kill anything at all.

The young boy was terrified of himself. So Tonoho looked for ways for Gendry to be comfortable with the idea of the hunt without using his brute force,

So he started bringing the boy into the shop. Showing him all the various weapons he had made, to his surprise the lad was very interested in how such fine weaponry was created. Thus his apprenticeship as a black smith began.

To say the old man was surprised when he had finally allowed the lad to craft his own blade was an understatement. Because of his sheer strength and agility his first blade was a simple throwing knife. The quality was impressive with its simple sleek design and perfect weight and deadly sharpness.

Toboho decided to give the boy another shot at hunting. That night they caught 3 bucks 2 rabbits and some quail. It seemed the child was more comfortable using his own forged weapons, he claimed they were better made to channel his strength making them more effective.

The old armour could honestly say the little lad amazed him at times. He had a special talent for hunting. It was almost like he was born with the talent to execute. He was a born natural at strategic planning and when he went for his kill He never missed his mark. Whether he was using a bow, staff or his trusty dagger. The way he stalked and captured his prey looked graceful, yet sadistic. Like the two were playing a deadly game that he always one.

Soon there was no need for Toboho to join the lad as he took to hunting alone in the early mornings, bringing back more than their little family could eat. So the rest they sold making a pretty penny from the great game provided to the mechants.

Gendry sighed softly wringing out his now wet tunic. Raking a large hand through thick black curls the young man pondered his next move. The rain had stopped a little while ago helping to rinse the bloody dear as well. He supposed he should head back before the streets start to crowd. He could already feel the heat starting to lick at his skin now that the sky was clearing up. The young man frowned, it was so hot already. Forgoing his tunic the lad instead draped the clothing over his shoulder and then proceeded to shoulder the carcass of the large buck as he made his way back to the city.

As he arrived back amongst the streets of steel he could see merchants already setting up their shops. Many waving at him as he passed. He was well known by the villagers since in kings landing not only did he grow up there but they often paid mott for his help. When word got out about his abnormal strength the village would line up with a lust of things they needed help with. Whether it was to fix a gutter or be an extra hand on a farm. He was well enough known.

Sharp squeals and giggles brought him out of his musings and he looked up and frowned.

The one thing he'd tried to avoid if he could, he had just unknowingly walked right into. Village girls. He groaned internally and gave them a slight nod while passing by. They batted their lashes prettily and waved at him. Since Gendry had turned 13 he noticed women in general had started to act weird around him. They would blush and start giggling a lot or always have their hands on him. The young man was quite unnerved by this. Even would chuckle anytime she gazed upon him for too long, claiming he was a trophy in this village and that she couldn't wait to have a grandchild. He would blush every time.

When he finally arrived in front of the shop he unlocked the heavy wooden door shifted the animals carcass and trudge inside dropping the animal off in the kitchens for Mrs. Mott to tend to for dinner tonight he made his way to his room. He began filling the small brass tub in the middle of his room with water, before giving himself a quick scrub, to remove any excess dear blood and dirt. When he was done he grabbed a worn out looking pelt and began to dry himself. He could hear commotion coming from downstairs as the Mrs rushed around preparing dinner. Mr Mott was not home yet. Earlier that day Ma had informed him that the hand of the king had requested his presence in the capital. She hoped he be back before nightfall.

As he laid on his straw mattress and began to drift in and out of sleep he could vaguely hear the sound of thunder rolling through the darkening sky once again. His last thought was of how odd the storm was and yet how calming of an effect it had on him. He really did enjoy thunderstorms. Before his eyes closed for good Gendry thought he heard the sound of wolves howling in the distance as the wind picked up outside his window. A passing thought took over his groggy mind as he slipped into darkness.

There was a strong icy smell on the wind. Things were about change he could feel it. Dread settled in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Amongst men

Chapter 3

The sound of rain hitting the widows ledge woke Gendry from his sleep the next morning.

He rolled over slowly in his small cot and wiped a hand over his face to clear his blurred vision.

The sky was still dark and the air crisp and cool.

He couldn't hear any birds chirping either. It was still very early, probably just before dawn. Grumpily he stood from his cot and walked over to a basin of freshwater in the corner of his room to splashed his face, hoping that would at least help him appear awake.

The droplets of water felt like ice traveling over his heated skin.

He blinked owlishly and groped around for a fur to dry his face and hands, then fumbling to the door he slipped on his boots and headed to the kitchen.

Surely with all that noise someone in his home was bound to be awake by now.

_Right?_

As he approached the kitchen entrance he could hear soft whispering, a flimsy plank hung from the doorway's hinges now. He shook his head subconsciously.

He didn't want to remember.

Once he was able to see through the slight crack of the door into the softly lit room

He was both shocked and confused by the sight that greeted him.

Mr & Mrs. Mott sat hunched over their small kitchen table with their backs to him talking quietly amongst themselves about something that seemed rather important, and Judging by their facial expressions, he knew it was. But that's not what got him.

The small red and gold basket that sat almost abandoned off to the side and before the small group peaked his interest. Mrs. Mott had never let him touch or even open the small intricate looking item.

Growing up it never failed to confuse him, What the secret behind the item was. He assumed it's where the Motts kept the family valuables, though he found even that idea to be odd and unfitting. After all, in any case that they were robbed by a street urchin, It would probably be the first thing they took.

_Though who would be dumb enough to rob a smithy?_ He thought gruffly

Just as he was about to turn away from the door to give his caretaker their privacy he caught movement from the corner of his eye. For the first time he noticed the dark shadow of a figure that sat at the other end of the table with his back to the wall. The man looking right at him was no one other than Jon Aaron, hand of the king.

Now Gendry has had his share of unexpected meetings with the hand, in fact they were so frequent lately that he no longer felt the unease around the nobleman he normally felt around lords and ladies.

He might have even gone so far as to say the hand was one of the few people in this dreaded city he could actually stand. They often ran across each other while Gendry was running errands and even once while he had been returning from a rather long hunting trip.

Which reminded him, He thought off handedly. He was due for another soon because, well, let's face it. He was good at hunting and loved the adrenalin that coursed through his veins when he could use his skills and sharpened them constantly. Like dull steel on whetstone.

His eyes squinted, catching the light of the candle flame in the darkness. He tried to remember just how long ago that was. 2 almost three weeks ago? And why was he here now?

It was definitely odd seeing him here. Sitting in his home, conversing with his folk with such familiarity. He must have stood paused in the doorway a tad too long because when he snapped out of his own musings he noticed Mrs. Mott was also now looking directly at him with a warm smile planted on her old yet strong features. He noticed the basket had disappeared from the center of the table too. Odd.

_Where did they hide it? ..and well...why?_

He was brought back to reality (yet again) when Mrs. Mott called to him.

"Milord was speaking to you love"

"Hm?" was my unintelligent response

"I'd said that I reckon hearing of a young man with steely eyes that could lift a full grown ox over his shoulder quite a lot as of late.. Been busy haven't ya boy? "

He continued to stare at the man almost stoically.

The older man chuckled unfazed.

"the streets talk boy, and you are no average child. They even go so far as well... "

trailed off while stroking his chin. He thought the man looked troubled for just a moment, then, it was gone. A kind smile was back on his face concealing another emotion He couldn't hide from his eyes.

"As..to what?" he asked evenly in a low voice. Gendry had never been one to speak needlessly or yell. The more he developed, the more he began to notice his own voice getting heavy. He had even scared Ma a few times. She said it sounded like he was growling at her when he would grunt or grumble too often so he tried to keep his tone even. But, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got from the old lord's implicating tone.

Jon studied the boy. No, young man standing before him. The lad stood about 5"8. Quite tall for his age of 15 and Jon was no small man; he was tall and willowy. Standing at about 6"4. Gendry stood to his collar bone at least.

What struck out the most though, to the older man, wasn't the young lad's stature or even the rumors about his growing strength. Rather, it was his eyes that baffled, intrigued and well slightly worried him.

In the wee light of the early morning with the candle slowly melting away, it almost seemed that one of his eyes was glowing with a different hue than the other. A more mossy green and it gave him a very regal and dangerous look. No it wasn't light. His eyes weren't identical. At least not in coloring. Jon was a little more than surprised by this. His gaze was so familiar. Haunting, and almost...predatory.

He knew that most genetic deformities and differences were largely looked down upon and frowned at amongst the common people and prestige alike.

And yet the startling disparate hues of the boy's eyes paired with a strong forming jaw, vaguely dimpled chin, straight nose and thick black hair...the black of his hair.

Standing abruptly Jon cleared his throat. He had to go. There was suddenly something very important he had to look into. He had thought Cersei had all of Robert's Bastards killed and their mothers banished after The birth of her deceased first born son?

She claimed she wanted no other to sully his image.

A frightening play of power that would not be forgotten for years to come as it was a senseless act of murder. One that showed all of Westeros how mad she truly was and how far she would go.

King Robert , who was too mad with grief at the time, had claimed she was an emotionally weak woman and that's why she had done it. But he hadn't the heart to punish her for he was just as guilty that he had not seen her weakness for what it was then he claimed.

His own callousness toward her heinous bout of tyranny had shocked and frightened many. This caused the seven much unrest as they began to doubt his rule. He only drowned himself with ail and whores from then on, paying little attention to the way the seven kingdoms were being run.

Jon worried that they were on the brink of yet another war. So many were angry with the king and queen while they lost themselves in their own little worlds.

So much so that his own brother

Stannis Baratheon, was beginning to show signs of opposition and disloyalty.

How had any child other than Cersei's own managed to live at all? He himself had foolishly kept a ledger of all bastards born of Robert. For emergency purposes, such as the earth of a child or Cersei Herself being found to be treasonous, in which case she and her family are cast out.

The realm would still need an heir. Unfortunately this was also how Cersei knew where to find them all. One of his deepest regrets to date.

Yet here stood a child that was the spitting image of Robert. Minus his one green eye.

How had he managed to slip through? And more importantly stay alive while he lived right under the devil herself in the capital?

He had originally come to discuss with the elder smithy the making of prince Joffrey's crown for his coronation in moons to come.

He would have just simply gone to the castle's blacksmith and had a simple one made of gold.

The little monster was spoiled enough as it was, but Tyrion Lannister, the imp and brother of the queen had insisted he wanted his nephew's crown made here as they were of the best smiths in Westeros he'd insisted. Royalty compared to the rest. He had said.

He had thought his words odd and out of character for the little drunk then. But now he had a feeling he had been under looking something. Just what was the imp trying to prove? And why implicate him?

His mind was racing. He hadn't even realized he'd yet to utter a word in response to the la in question.

"_**Gendry!"**_

Mrs. Mott chastised, astonished by the boy's assertiveness with a nobleman.

"_**You've made milord right**_ _**uncomfortable with ya rudeness! Now get! Before I clout ye!"**_

The lad looked shocked for her outburst then slightly ashamed as he nodded his head in rough apology and began to retreat.

He was a quiet kid, Jon concluded. A bit prideful too, though he hid it well behind humble uncertainty. His eyes sullen and dark. He gave off an almost aloof appearance or at least, that's how it would seem.

One might even mistake him for ignorant at a glance, but the stormy look in his steely eyes didn't fool Jon. Not for a moment.

He was very observant and not easily fooled. He could tell, From the way he glared at them with scrutiny. His gaze jumped from him then Toboho and back to him.

His choppy wavy black hair was pushed back off of his forehead agitatedly. Yes this boy's behavior was too uncanny. Such fury.

The hand chuckled to himself. Causing Mrs. Mott to turn her focus back on him. She looked fixed to apologize more profusely but he dismissed it and continued his thoughts out loud.

"As to say, there could be noble blood running through ye veins."

The older man finished with a dark humorless chuckle.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw both Motts stiffen up and Mr. Mott slowly raised himself from his chair. Oddly enough he hadn't spoken much the whole night. This only intrigued Jon further as he slowly glanced back at the red and gold little basket he walked in on them. discussing in hushed voices just moments before Gendry had been spotted at the door.

_And why had Mrs. Mott stuffed it in her husband's lap like a dirty thing when she had seen the boy? _

He vaguely thought about the older armor apprentice who had been setting up the shop for the morning. He had walked him into the home after confirming the master was still awake.

Perhaps they should have let the daft man know ahead of time they were preoccupied because even a blind man would have been able to tell they were hiding things, and acting suspiciously.

Gendry snorted drawing the man's attention back to him.

_Was the Oldman tryna be funny? Him? Royal in any way? Yeah Ok. And Dragons still roamed the seven." _

Instead he chose to ask "What are ye doin here so early in the morning _milord_?"

"_**GENDRY!"**_ Mrs. Mott reprimanded in a harsher reproaching tone. "That's no way to address a lord!" she spoke in a hushed but strong tone. Gendry was sure she would have followed through with the threat of the ear beating if the lord in question had not spoken up just then.

"It's alright. The lad is almost full grown. And more importantly he's right. Nothing wrong with getting to the point of things. It's not everyday that the hand of the king comes to visit the common folk."

" The people would just have something else to gossip about." Toboho mumbled quietly to himself though they all had heard.

The hand nodded absentmindedly then putting a swift plan together right then. He would need to get the bottom of things and speak to Robert as well. But first he needed an alibi to return to the smithy.

" Speaking of rumors, It would seem I'm not the only reason they would gossip about this place alone. A man tells me you're one of the greatest smithies in all of Westeros." "The crown would like to request your expertise…"

**Aaaaaand SCENE! Lol Author Here! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZZZZ I need constructive criticism! sorry this took so long my laptop crapped out on me for a while but 'I'm back and already working on chapter 5 and 6 you won't believe the twist and turns I have for this story *If only I owned the actually series*. But yeah Arya in the Next chappy...ttyl!**


End file.
